I Know You
by japanimelover-222
Summary: This is what violins and cellos spoke of when they were strum by the golden threads of the player laying his heart out on his sleeve.   FemaleCrona/Maka. Enough reviews equals the next chapter. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

I never really noticed how small her hands were until my fingers wound tendrils around her own, trying to offer up some protection from the chill night air. My eyes kept glancing at her own, her smile ever present on my lips. It was really nice of Kid to throw that party for her, even though her ever expressive face still showed signs of confusion. I could practically hear her thoughts swimming through my eardrums, floating on the wisps of quiet air that stirred from her lungs. _Why do they care so much to throw me a party? I've caused so many problems, and that scar that I gave Soul… Even _he_ was smiling at me. Perhaps… Maybe… They're insane too? Or, no, this has to be a plot. They'll lure me in, and then they'll let the jaws snap and no more poor Crona…_

Maybe I knew her too well, but her thoughts were banging on the front door of my fingernails, demanding to be let in and to simply be answered. A smirk planted its roots on my lips, my hand squeezing hers a bit more tightly. My wandering orbs graced over her extremely troubled and contemplative face once again, a slight giggle falling out of my lips. Her eyes grew wide, and with a slight turn, they were looking into my own, the blue in her eyes resembling a cloudy night sky.

"M-Maka… What's funny?" Her eyebrows creased together in innocent curiosity, this inner demon buried deep down inside my bones reacting to the slight flush on her cheeks and her timid fingers plucking at my own extremely, painfully attractive. I took one tiny step closer to the diluted flamingo that had stolen away my heart, another smile making its way onto my face.

"I just think I know you a little too well, Crona, that's all." The slight flush on her cheeks turned into this flaming inferno in milliseconds, this fever landing in her fingers that set my veins on fire. I caught the thump-thump of an excited heartbeat through the slit opening between the two lips that haunted my dreams and ran up and over my hands when I wasn't paying attention, my feet taking another possessive step towards her.

"You can't possibly know someone too well, Maka. That's not possible." I found my eyes straying to slight movement in the pink roses that were called her lips, my feet dragging me to close the distance between our burning bodies, my free arm wrapping loosely around her waist. She had no idea how much she tortured me.

"Well, maybe not for normal people, but I'm not normal, Crona. You, of all people, should know that." I pulled the hand that my fingers were clutching onto to my lips, kissing the knuckle that presented itself to me. I could feel the blush spreading through her body like a wildfire, catching and consuming so many feeling she didn't yet understand. But, I was planning on teaching her everything and whatever was left behind. "I know you, Crona. I know you better than I know myself." That time, I heard a shockwave that made itself known as a gasp shudder through her tiny diaphragm and leave her lungs in thunder. Her voice was quiet as the vibration of a bee's wing, the hazy blue in her eyes turning into this churning ocean that you've only seen in make-believe movies.

"M-Maka… You can't possibly mean that, can you? I mean… How… How does someone know someone else better than they know themselves? Is it because you don't want to know yourself? Or maybe… Is it because you don't like yourself, Maka?" Her eyes were searching mine frantically, waiting for an answer, something to grasp onto. I smiled, leaning my forehead against her own, the proximity of our faces causing her to choke on her words and to stare openly into my waiting green orbs.

"I know you better than I know myself because I love you, Crona. Not because I don't like myself and not because I don't _want_ to know myself." I swear I could see tears ripping at the corners of her eyes, but I needed her to know how much I loved her. "I know that you still can't believe that we all like you, or love you. I know that you cringe in fear whenever you think of Medusa and what she's done to you. I know that you wish you didn't exist. I know that it really hurts you when Ragnarok calls you names and beats you up, even though you make it seem so normal and simple-minded." I took a breath, for nothing more than a dramatic pause and to gaze into the eyes that stole mine all those months ago. Her cheeks were flowing like Niagara Falls, and I unwrapped my fingers from hers to wind around her cheek, wiping away some of the tears that I hadn't meant to fall. My other limb circled tighter around her waist, pulling her body flush against mine. "I know that you love the sunshine dancing on your skin and you love to feel the wind whipping through your hair. And, even though you deny it all the time, you love that we all care about you so much. You wish you had a cat or some other kind of pet to call your own. You're not afraid of anything but the dark, yourself and Medusa. You cry yourself to sleep almost every night and it kills me, it kills me to know that I can't fix it, that I'm not there to make it better or to catch your tears as they fall into your pillow that you cuddle with in the dark in the corner." I caressed her cheek with my thumb, my voice dropping to a deadly whisper, my eyes watching hers as the next few sentences flew from my mouth.

"I love you, Crona, more than anything. I think about you, every night. I usually can't sleep because you keep finding a way to crawl into my head." I smiled. "But, when I do sleep, I dream about running my hands through your hair, kissing your cheek and telling you, over and over, how much I love you, how much I need you and how I could never, ever stand losing you." I gulped, loudly, a slight shake moving in my fingers and causing my breath to escape me in small pants. My heart was fluttering and scurrying around my ribcage like the roadrunner, my veins moving with blood cells like the big, massive bodies one would find at a rave party. So, this is what it feels like to finally admit that you're in love with someone; it's the best feeling in the world. One thing for sure, I certainly wasn't planning on the words that flew out of her mouth.

"I l-love you too, Maka. I… I didn't know if I could tell you. I didn't know if you would be mad or upset or if you didn't… Know how to deal with it." She gulped, a very nervous pair of hands reaching up and wrapping around my neck. "But, I didn't care that you were a girl, even though I've never seen any of them act the way that we do." I couldn't help the huge, possessive grin that made its way on my face, my feet slowly backing the girl I had fantasized about for what felt like years into the awaiting wall behind her. Her brows creased in confusion again, her fingers growing anxious around my neck. "Maka… W-what are you-?" Before she could finish her sentence, my lips met hers perfectly, a slight groan forcing its way between loosely bound lips.

I heard the scuff of shoes rushing on pavement, the sharp inhale that takes place when running a marathon and the felt the tug of fingers meeting hair that had never been that hard to capture. My eyes slipped closed, my heart beating in tandem with Crona's name, my veins rushing blood to the surface of skin that had been yearning for far too long to touch hers. Surprisingly, she was kissing me back, our lips moving in sync to the beat of our own song, the one reverberating through our lungs and swimming through our eardrums like salmon in a stream. The music moved my hands to her waist, my eager palms meeting hip bones with a shiver and shake. This is what violins and cellos spoke of when they were strum by the golden threads of the player laying his heart out on his sleeve. The music orchestras created is what let our breaths intermingle in the crisp, midnight air that could exist in a city like Death City. But, I couldn't show her the meaning of love right here, in this alleyway, with everyone open to see.

I pulled away reluctantly, my ears receiving a very satisfactory whine that could only come from the being before me. I let my hands rub circles into her hips, my breath leaving my lips in silver whispers that left secrets on her skin. _Crona, I promise that this night will be dedicated to you. I will show you that even the ones left forgotten can be loved like Queens. _I took her hand in mine once again, kissing every knuckle and each fingertip.

"I've got something planned for us at home. Won't you come with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I took her hand in mine, the silent clicking of our footsteps moving through my ears. I could still feel the blush from her cheeks running up my fingers, the definition of shy splaying itself across her skin. I trailed my thumb across the planes of flesh settled on her hands, my feet guiding a very bewildered and sexually confused Crona in the direction of my and Soul's house. My hand met the door knob when I heard a sharp inhale of breath, a question forming itself on the air surrounding her lips.

"Maka… What exactly do you have planned for us?" A gigantic grin played across my face, my free hand snaking around Crona's non-existent waist, our bodies once again meeting heart to heart and bones to bones. My ever eager hands found receiving hips, forehead leaning forward to rest against her own. Her eyes were this screaming ocean, spinning, spinning, spinning, octopuses and sharks tilting round and round on a tilt-a-whirl of curiosity that kept building up and up and up under a sickening blue sky until I could read the words her mind was throwing around in a desperate attempt to get some answers.

"You'll see. We'll have to try and get rid of Kid and Soul, though. You don't mind hanging out with them, do you?" She quickly shook her head, a very shaky hand reaching down to cradle one of my own, fingers plucking fingernails like one would strum an antique guitar. Another characteristic grin spilled out across the features of my face, the hand that wasn't occupied with Crona's own darting up to take her chin in my appreciative palm, my lips ghosting over her own. "Crona… Can I kiss you?"

I felt more than heard the soft whine that left slightly parted lips so temptingly close to my own. A hitch of oxygen caught in her throat led to both arms wrapping tightly around my neck, the short but absolute nod of her head bringing two pairs of lips to meet in quiet harmony. My arms found her waist, her fingers delving into the dusty brown hair that met at the nape of my neck, my own appendages burning promises of 'mine' and 'forever' into her hip bones. I could feel her lips receiving my own in silent gasps, those sinfully luscious attributes parting slightly to release air that my lungs nearly begged for. I all but swallowed her gasps of hidden pleasure, her limbs and flesh so obviously holding down pants and moans that my eardrums pleaded for, my fingers acting of their own accord to grip onto hip bones that crashed into my own, my feet once again backing her into the front door of my house. I grinned, my lips pulling away from hers only slightly, my whispers ghosting over her lips like a spider's legs over her web.

"I love you, Crona."

I saw her all but melt before me, her bones turning into mush, the blue in her eyes turning into this singing whirlpool that put me in the center, these soft, silky tendrils the color of robin egg blue sneaking up and under my arms, the flesh surrounding my fingers being consumed by emotions that _I _caused her to feel. She was the definition of breathless, her arms clutching to my throat like a fish to a line, the quiet trembling in her lips oh so apparent. I needed nothing more than to feel her bated breath flustering the symmetrical bangs settling on my cheeks, masking my forehead. Her lips shone like the marble plaited on museum walls, fingers desperately craving to touch, to graze over what the sign blatantly claims; Do Not Touch. I smiled a smile I could only perform while in her presence, a slight chuckle falling from my lips and landing in her hands. I repeated myself, if only to hear the sudden inhale of air, or feel the contagious shaking that took each of her limbs like the bubonic plague took over England.

"I love you, Crona."

This time, her eyes were threatening to fall shut like the blinds in my bedroom, creating a soft crash as they hit the windowsill at the bottom. Her breathing ceased to exist, the slight rise and fall of her shoulders disappearing like a glint of sunshine in mid-winter. Her forehead met my shoulder, a very beaten down whisper of a name slinking out of the confines of her lips.

"Makaaaaaaaaaa." She titled her head up slightly, her eyes opening into little slits, resembling that of Blair's when she caught sight of a half-clothed Soul. "W-why do I feel like this? Like... Like..." Crona bit on her bottom lip, ten thousand questions running through the sky in her blue eyes. "Like I'm on fire? But a good fire. And... I think that you're the only one that can make it better."

My eyes had slipped closed while the words slipped from her tongue, my ears savoring every last syllable and intonation. I could feel my breathing picking up, my diaphragm moving quickly to catch up with the stone heavy breaths that rustled Crona's cheeks, moving through the chilly Death City air. I needed her. _Now._ If only a hot kiss and a couple whispers of love were all that got her... My eyes clicked open, finding a very concerned and confused Crona.

"You're okay, aren't you, Maka? I didn't... Say anything wrong, did I?" I shook my head quickly, reassuring her as nonchalantly as my heightened senses would allow.

"I'm more than okay. Why don't we go inside now, huh? It's getting colder and colder out here." Gently, I took a hold of her wrist, turning the doorknob to Soul and I's front door, the smell of Soul and Kid sex instantly hitting my nose. It resembled something with a hint of burnt cinnamon, a delicate swirl of vanilla and lots and lots of the sharp tang you can only find in Cajun cooking and foreign spices. I repressed the extremely exaggerated sigh that took hold in my chest, instead opting to flick on the light switch in the living room, catching Crona and nudging her behind me before she could lay eyes on the "activities" that my weapon and his Death God boyfriend were taking part in. I heard a very surprised cry and a couple utterances of "fuck" and "Jesus Christ, Maka!"; the very hurried scurry of blanket meeting sweat slicked skin and panting breath all but reverberating throughout the room. I raised an eyebrow in question, my free hand finding my hip, my eyes falling on the two roughened bodies molding into the couch.

"How many times have I told you to at least do that stuff in your room, Soul? I don't appreciate all of your leftovers on the couch. I do eat and do homework and sometimes sleep there, you know." I left out the slight giggle that threatened to fall out of my lips, instead sticking out my lower lip in obvious frustration and disappointment. The sound of heavy panting and quiet groans still wafted through the room, my feet dragging me to the side of the couch, thunking the mound of white hair presented to me. I heard a satisfying, "Damn it, Maka!" and was met with a very angry and sexually frustrated Soul.

"What the hell, Maka? Couldn't you at least wait until we were done? We're obviously in the middle of something, in case you hadn't noticed." Soul has this way of biting on his lower lip when he's upset, the flash of his pearl-white shark teeth always glinting in whatever light could be found. His breathing was still erratic, and Kid had yet to make an appearance. I raised my eyebrow once again, challenging Soul to make some lame excuse about why he was doing the dirty all over our nice couch.

"I know what you're doing, and I know that I'm interrupting, Soul. But, seriously, how many times have I asked you _not_ to do it on the couch? There are plenty of other people that sit on that, not to mention the girl you live with." I wasn't necessarily flaring; I couldn't possibly blow up about something like this, not with Crona right behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at said girl, the smile I wore only for her lighting up my dismal face. My reverie was broken by a soft "Ahem" that could only belong to Death the Kid himself. I turned my face, meeting Kid's own patiently. "Mind explaining why you're screwing my weapon all over our couch?"

Kid's golden honey eyes met my solid, olive green ones, his ever clever mind coming up with the perfect retort.

"We didn't think about it. I'm sure that you know when two people are caught in the throes of passion, not much else seems to matter." He grinned this grin that I've heard can make other people swoon, causing them to fall at his feet and worship the ground that has been graced by the presence of his feet. He continued on, his gaze never leaving mine, his body never removing itself from Soul's. "I'm sure that's why you brought Crona along with you tonight, right, Maka?"

I could feel the blush creeping along the flesh of my cheeks before I could turn my head away quickly, my hand squeezing around the thin waist of said pink-haired girl. Damn Kid, for being so good at cornering others, for knowing how to make me shut up. I opened my mouth and then quickly closed it, thinking better of it. No, a bitchy remark wasn't going to get me anywhere. And besides, it's not like I can't just make them clean it up later… I sparked up a grin of my own, nodding my head and slipping my hand into Crona's own.

"That's fine. Just make sure you scrub the couch when it's done. I don't want to find any evidence of your "throes of passion" in our couch cushions. Understand?" I smiled, giggled, and then turned on my heel, Crona tagging obediently behind. I turned the quick corner to my bedroom, throwing open the door and taking a deep breath, the smell of Kid and Soul's actions leaving my nostrils. I turned, finding Crona with a blush resembling that of maraschino cherries covering her from head to foot. I could see the question forming on her lips, her blue eyes wandering the confines of my bedroom absently.

"Maka… What exactly were Kid and Soul doing that was so terrible?" Her brow crinkled in confusion, an emotion too easily read from Crona. "I mean, it looked like they were having fun. Why did you stop it, Maka?" Before she could ask anymore questions and before I spent the night explaining what sex was to my beloved flamingo, I grabbed my door, shutting it closed, pressing the bones and limbs that tormented my dreams and fermented emotions shunned by society in my gut against the door. My hips met hers, the audible gasp being all I needed to connect my lips to her own, the synchronicity creating fireworks in the back of my skull. I needed this. I needed her. I needed to show her how much she mattered, how much she meant to the abrasive and seemingly cold-hearted scythe meister known as me.

I grazed my tongue along the shell of her lower lip, the reaction to such a small action in itself causing a groan to slink out of my lips, my hands burning into her hips the words I could never completely express to her aloud. I angled my head, deepening the kiss, my tongue once again tracing over the line of her lower lip, the rattling moan I received more than good enough to set fire to this burning demon I had been burying inside my chest for far too long. I swear I needed to taste her, just to keep my heart from imploding, just to make sure I knew this was real.

Tentatively, my tongue once again set to work on Crona's lower lip, coaxing and begging for them to slip open so I could swallow the moans meant for me, so I could claim something that no one else has ever owned. Her head tilted to the side as well, a very silent moan of my name swimming through my veins. And suddenly, much to my surprise, her lips fell open, her tongue oh so shyly reaching out to meet my own, the shiver and tremble of her legs chanting, "More, Maka, please." She tasted like the crisp, sweet air of a September morning, something like Indian spices and overtly tainted water, my eager tongue taking advantage of her parted lips, running along the inside of her mouth slowly. Her arms reached up to dig through my hair, tugging on the ends of my pigtails softly, surprised moans leaping from her mouth ardently. My heart was beating Crona's name like a symphony through my ribcage, leaving dancing blood cells to run through my veins like skittish fish. And this; this was only the beginning. I would make sure to have Crona sing my name like it was the only word she knew, like it was the only thing that would hold her to the world of the living. Soon, Crona's flesh would display my name in beautiful handwriting, the letters spelling out so much more than a simple "I love you".


	3. Chapter 3

If this was going to go anywhere, I had to pull away and just _breathe. _

Lips removed themselves from another's, the quiet gasp resounding through the room like the booming of cannons you hear about in history books. Hands traveled from hipbones to cheeks and pieces of stray hair, forests of green clicking open to gaze into a quiet river stream nestled between a bustling city and a forgotten world. I could feel bones singing with only the good kind of liquor, the glowing usually hidden behind a façade of silent suffering floating through the air steaming around our heated bodies.

Her hair was askew and rumpled between my fingers, her chest vibrating with the feisty fiesta taking a hold of her heart, lungs reciprocating to the human need for oxygen. I smiled as my eyes swam over her cheeks growing red under my touch, a jaw clenching in pleasure not yet known to such a small frame and again, to the chest harboring the heart that only beat like this for me; that only let blood flow through her diseased veins like this, for a scythe meister named Maka Albarn.

She was honestly nothing short of breathtaking.

She smiled a smile of her own, hesitantly at first; her fingers plucking mine once again in some way to grab onto the reality she had lost only moments ago. Gently, I tipped her chin up with hands that were usually home to a pair of worn-down and rusty gloves, fragile fingernails like that of a newborn's scraping against untouchable skin nestled on a raised clavicle. Goosebumps ran across her skin like hyped up runners do in a marathon, the over-exaggerated tracks in their shoes stamping words too deep for English dictionaries.

I didn't have to pay much attention to notice the slight rise of her back, or the way her knees shuddered like a quarter stuck between two blocks of dry ice. Her nails dug into the blades of my shoulders, bones giving their own shiver to correspond with the quaking in her body.

I broke into a grin, the chuckle reverberating throughout my throat settling on the wild geese seated on Crona's neck. Who would have honestly thought that, out of all the people in the world, I would end up falling head over heels for the girl who almost broke my weapon and I in half? Before she stumbled along with that unspeakable snake, the demon that took hold in Soul's teeth didn't tamper in our battles, and I didn't have these crazy dreams about running my hands over hips that are too much like my own and yet, so foreign they could be the mountains of the Himalayas and I wouldn't have the slightest inkling.

Who would have known that my heart would beat along with the Nile River, my knees following the many Egyptians to worship something so plentiful and unselfish that it's surely nothing short of unfathomable? I wouldn't have guessed that my eyes would be drawn away from the patched up professor rambling on about another dissection to the girl sitting beside me, her always nervous hands fiddling with a piece of string that had fallen off Kid's jacket, resulting in him to, once again, spit up blood and fall over.

I never would have known that her smile would be able to stir oceans in me that are more tragic than the hundreds deceased abroad the Titanic.

I hadn't realized that my eyes had slipped closed, or that Crona's hands had slowly slipped off my shoulders to hesitantly hover above my hips, her Nile River eyes looking more like an unsure summer sky.

"Maka? Is it okay if I maybe… Well, I figure, if you can make me feel so… _good_, then I should be able to do the same, right?" Her eyes were glued to the ground, her lower lip was lodged between teeth and her hands were still hovering.

I grabbed her hands, placing them up and around my shoulders again, my head shaking, pigtails following accordingly. "No, Crona. This night is for you, not for me. I only want _you_ to feel good, and I want to be the only one who's allowed to do it." I smiled, as sweetly as a scythe meister could manage, and my lips found hers in a sweet millisecond. "I love you, and I need to show you how much."

The smile turned into a grin upon the look gracing my darling flamingo's face; so full of confusion and innocence that one would think that she hadn't been in this world more than a few years.

"But first, you'll have to let me introduce you to my bed. It can't be that comfortable propped up against that door, huh?" She nodded her head, the look of confusion still creating beautiful pieces of Michelangelo on her face, her hand falling in the spaces left in mine. Our feet made it to the small rumpled bedding that tired bones called home after battling kishin after kishin, ridding the world of lost souls too much like my precious cuckoo's.

I heaved a great sigh out of my chest, flopping down on my bed, my arms fitting snugly against Crona's waist, the sheer tug-and-pull of my need finding a way to land her in my lap, her gangly limbs lying amongst mine.

"Maka, you're okay, aren't you? I didn't… Do something to make you upset again, did I?" My brow crinkled at that. Again? When had she ever made me upset, except for the time she sliced a certain sharp-toothed octopus head in half, or the time I had to battle her when preventing the kishin to awaken (which hadn't turned out so well). As long as you're not Black*Star, you can't possibly upset me that often. I cocked my head to the side; offering up a smile that I hoped wasn't too confused.

"Crona, you haven't made me upset in a long, long time. I mean, sure, there were those instances, but, learn to forgive and move on, right?" I smiled a bit more broadly, my hands rubbing small circles into the confines of her hips. "I could never be upset, or angry, at you. It's just… Not something I'm capable of doing."

I heard the snap of her eyes closing, and her forehead automatically met mine, her lips parted much too close. What was…?

"Cron-" The word hadn't so much as slipped past my lips before I felt her own crashing upon mine like some tragic tidal wave sent out to kill. Her hands were delving into my hips like bulldozers commanded to create a brand new apartment complex, sharp index fingers causing too tight lips to break free, a quiet gasping meeting a rumbling panting. Her eyes were narrowed too much like Medusa's, the blue in them meeting my green oceans in a midsummer thunderstorm calamity. Was this seriously happening?

"Maka… I just want you to feel… I want you to feel like I do when you're around me. I get this really hard beating in my chest, and it feels like there are all these butterflies just wanting to be set free right here." She gestured to her stomach, this wistful smile overtaking the confines of her facial features. "You make feel like I'm worth so much more than… Than M-Medusa ever said I would be, and I just… Maka, I love you. I think… I really think that I love you more than anything else in the world."

The smile settled on her face was so genuine and beautiful that I couldn't really stop my hand from reaching up to curl around her cheek, or how my free arm found a way to wrap itself around her thin frame, tipping her back while desperate lips attached themselves too a throat so sinful it only came off as holy. Her body vibrated with the whine released from her diaphragm, along with the pained whimper coming from mine. "Crona, _please_ let me make you mine." I hadn't really meant for the request to come out so demanding, but her body certainly didn't seem to mind.

She sat up, staring into my eyes as intently as a cat ready to kill, and I swear that all the bones in my body shivered when she spoke. "T-Take me, Maka."

_Okay, so, I do realize that I said that I was going to include smut in this chapter, but it's been forever and I don't want to screw up my first honest smut, you know? _

_Plus, this is Soul Eater, and no one should screw up Soul Eater for the fun of it. _

_So, please leave a review? I enjoy them. Much like bunches of coconuts. :3_


End file.
